


Our One

by thefirecrest



Series: Drabbles/Unfinished Works/Prompts [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne and Dan being cute and supportive and caring of Eddie, Captivity, Drabble, Eddie Brock being done with everyone and everything for 5k words, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest
Summary: “You’re delusional if you think that’s true,” Brock said. “Because this? This is sick. You can’t claim to help humanity when you can’t even see other people as humans. You just think you’re better than everyone and that’s how you justify this shit. Don’t try and rationalize it, sicko.”Drake felt his lip twitch minutely downward, and by the vindictive grin that spread across Brock’s face it did not escape his attention. Instead of replying again he turned over to Dr. Skirth and coldly said, “Release the symbiote.”Or,Eddie Brock finds himself the subject of Carlton's symbiote experimentation while Drake finds himself with a growing obsession. Venom just wants to protect what's theirs and Riot wants to own everything.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake, Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Drabbles/Unfinished Works/Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792339
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Our One

**Author's Note:**

> Please make note and be warned of the series this story belongs to as it will likely never be updated again. With that said, please enjoy what I have written and decided to post.

Eddie Brock deserved it of course. At least now his useless existence would have some purpose in this ever chaotic world. If anything, Drake Carlton was doing the poor simpleton a service by bringing meaning to his life. That was the only reason he had ordered his men to drag the ex-reporter in kicking and screaming. If the fool wanted to see what was going on behind the curtains, then so be it.

Drake thought Brock looked rather good in those drab lab robes. They suited him as inferior things fit inferior things. And the look on Brock’s face when he’d awoken in his cell? Well, Drake wasn’t a man to bask in sadistic pleasures but that look did bring something pleasant fluttering through his chest.

It had been two weeks since their experiments with the symbiotes had begun and thus far they had not been very fruitful. Test subject after test subject were cannibalized by the organisms as they failed to bond with their hosts. Doctor Skirth, bless her soul, had hypothesized that perhaps the symbiotes did not find the types of volunteers they were getting suitable as hosts. It made sense. The only people stupid and desperate enough to sign onto a undisclosed experiment as test subjects weren’t exactly the cream of the crop. Most of them were homeless and drug addicts, desperate for another fix. If Drake had been a symbiote, he’d be opposed to bonding to such vermin too.

Lucky for Brock, he was the first person to popped into Drake’s mind. The man would make a good subject. He was reasonably healthy, didn’t abuse substances aside from alcohol, and he’d recently fallen out of favor with society. No one would question his disappearance. And if seeing the fool suffer just happened to come out of this? Well, how could Drake oppose? It was all for the sake of science after all.

“You’re really gonna do this?”

Drake just smiled at him. Brock was now in the chamber with the symbiote and the experiment was about to begin. He could see the fear in the man’s eyes as he occasionally glanced back at the tube holding the specimen nervously. It made something warm blossom in his chest. This would be entertaining.

“You’re a damned monster, Carlton,” Brock snarled from behind the glass and pounded a fist on it. “Maybe once, maybe one time you were a respectable scientist with a dream. But now? Now you’re mad and you’ve lost your way. You get that you’re fucking murdering people right?”

Drake contemplated ignoring the statement. Afterall, he had the upper hand here. But how could it hurt? In a few minutes, Brock would either been a prized experiment or on death's door. Humouring the fool wouldn’t hurt.

“Not murdering, Brock. Sacrificing.” He corrected, “But I suppose someone like you wouldn’t know the difference.”

“Yeah?” Brock licked his lips nervously, “How about when I sacrificed my whole life to expose the monster that you are?”

“What you do it frivolous,” Drake replied. “Or I should say, what you  _ did _ . Just another writer for some forgettable tabloid. You’re a dime in a dozen. What I do on the other hand could save  _ all of humanity _ .”

“You’re delusional if you think that’s true,” Brock said. “Because this? This is sick. You can’t claim to help humanity when you can’t even see other people as humans. You just think you’re better than everyone and that’s how you justify this shit. Don’t try and rationalize it, sicko.”

Drake felt his lip twitch minutely downward, and by the vindictive grin that spread across Brock’s face it did not escape his attention. Instead of replying again to turned over to Dr. Skirth and coldly said, “Release the symbiote.”

His smile quickly returned to his face as the sweet music of Brock’s screams filled the chamber.

~*~

Drake wasn’t sure how to feel about this whole situation. He had been fairly certain that Brock would not survive the bonding, yet here they were nearly a week after the experiment and still Brock lived.

At first their results had shown that the symbiote was, like with all their other test subjects, consuming Brock’s organs. This lasted roughly three days before Brock, pale and dying, but not yet rejected by the symbiote, threw his meal down on the ground and reluctantly said:

“We… We need fresh meat. Not this shit- fuck. Living… Give me something living…”

And then he collapsed down onto the floor of his cell.

Drake had been sorely tempted to deny the request, but after so many failures with the subjects and this sudden development, the researcher in him could not sacrifice the new opportunity. So they brought in one of their lab rabbits and tossed it into the cell.

To their amazement, Brock’s body immediately animated upon its presence, and the man had leaped up with a surprising amount of energy, grabbed the rabbit, and started tearing into it alive. The savageness coupled with the squealing of the animal was too much for a few of his employees, who quickly excused themselves looking sick. But Drake looked on and watched in fascination as Brock consumed the entire animal; fur, skin, bones, and everything.

A vitals check revealed that the cannibalizing of Brock’s organs had ceased and rapid cell regeneration actually began to take place. Within minutes, Brock’s health was vastly improved.

As much as Drake hated that stupid face, he was starting to grow fond of the annoyance. Choosing Brock as a host was turning out to be a pretty great decision.

~*~

They continued to feed Brock and the symbiote various living creatures. Brock himself seemed sick at the act but his body reacted much more positively. His health vastly improved and they witnessed even older scars and injuries begin to heal over, as if they had never been there in the first place. It was miraculous. This type of stem cell regeneration has thus far only been speculated about. To see it happen in person was beyond what Drake could have hoped for.

But things weren’t completely smooth sailing. A few days after they started feeding Brock live organisms, he started… talking to himself. And when Brock noticed that they were paying more attention when he did so he stopped. Now he spent long periods just… sitting there, as if meditating. Drake wondered at the implications of it.

Could Brock be… Communicating with it?

And then things took a very strange turn.

It started with them wanting to do a physical check on Brock roughly a week in. They’d gassed the chamber to knock him out and sent in some guards to extract him. Except that did not happen.

The moment the first guard tried to touch Brock, part of the black symbiote seeped from the slumbering Brock’s body, formed what appeared to be a head, and bit the guard’s hand clean off. And in a strange low and rumbly voice, the creature actually spoke:

**“Don’t touch Eddie. Touch him and I’ll eat you.”**

Drake had been so startled it took him several seconds to issue a second command while that one guard screamed his lungs out.

“Someone get him out of here and to some first aid,” he ordered still staring at the manifestation. It had razor sharp teeth and two milky white eyes, and it hunched over Brock almost… possessively?

The guards pulled the first guard out of the cell and hurried off.

An hour later, they tried again with stronger knockout gas. Enough to kill a man actually, but Drake thought the risk was worth it. They brought in a new group of guards (no need for a panic) and sent them in with the same orders as before.

This time three of the six guards lost their heads as the symbiote gruesomely bit them clean off their shoulders. The remaining guards scrambled out of the cell in a panic, leaving the bodies of the other three behind for the symbiote to finish consuming.

This time, the head stared straight at Drake.

**“I warned you, asshole. Eddie is mine. No one can touch him but me. Try this shit again and I’ll fucking eat everyone in this stupid building. Starting with you, Carlton.”**

And then it seeped back into Brock’s body.

They did not try to remove Brock from his cell again.

~*~

After the incident with the guards the team began to notice that the symbiote’s behavior was becoming increasingly possessive of its host, now barely even letting anyone close to their cell without lashing out aggressively.

Brock on the other hand seemed to be going through some existential crisis.

“No you can’t fucking eat people!” He was heard talking to himself one day. But now they knew it was more than that. He was actually talking to the symbiote.

Brock let out an annoyed huff, “Ok. But there’s a  _ difference _ . Carlton is a bad guy yeah, but they’re just doing their jo-”

Drake watched in fascination as the symbiote manifested it’s head again, watched as it loomed uncomfortably close to Brock’s face and opened it’s gruesome lovecraftian maw to speak.

**“You still do not understand, Eddie. You’re mine. If any one of these pathetic creatures touch you, I’m going to eat them. End of the fucking story. Now go to sleep, Eddie. You need the rest.”**

“I don’t need the fucking rest,” Brock snapped irritably at the manifestation. He attempted to push the symbiotes head away from him but was met with futility as his fingers merely sunk into the viscous black fluid. Brock groaned in annoyance but eventually gave into it’s demands, turning over onto his side with a huff but eventually falling asleep. All the while, the symbiote watched him while Drake watched the symbiote. This went on for several hours.

Drake had to wonder at the strange relationship between the two subjects that had thus far not been observed in any other experiment. All their other specimens had died bar this last one. All their other human subjects had died in the process as well.

Still, it was good for Drake and his project at the end of the day. He was even starting to feel a bit more warmly towards the journalist, if only because he had assisted them, however unwillingly, in getting this far in their critical research. Together, Drake and Brock would pave the way to the future of humanity. It must’ve been fate that had brought the two of them together. The gods had blessed Drake with a test subject who could not only survive the symbiote, but bond with it too. And they were both Drake’s to use as he pleased.

Drake watched the symbiote watch Eddie. But as the night wore on, Drake Carlton also found his eyes straying to the slumbering form of his human captive.

~*~

“What do you  _ mean _ they escaped!”

Drake had woken up that morning in a good mood. Three weeks into their experiment and Eddie and his symbiote were showing no signs of rejecting one another. Eddie himself was starting to show signs of having above average human abilities in terms of strength and vitality. The vision of a world where evolved god-like humans thrived that Drake had been dreaming of for so long unfolded before his eyes. He could not wait to get back to his lab and see his favorite experiment again.

But his mood immediately turned to fury and panic when he stepped into the chaos of blaring red alarms going off in his lab, and the panic as scientists, guards, and the rest of his employees ran amuck in disarray.

Drake grabbed a random rushing researcher’s arm and jerked them towards him with unnecessary force, and stared down the poor man. “Tell me what is going on  **now.** ”

The man stuttered out, nearly incoherently, about how his prized subjects had escaped sometime in the night, setting off all his alarms. The sheer incompetence of the entire situation boiled Drake’s blood and he fought to keep himself from striking the man. Such mundane violence would be unbecoming of a man of his caliber, but the thought was more than tempting.

“Why did no one contact me about this!” He shouted down the entire hall. It was loud enough that most of the staff stopped in their tracks to stare at him with those irritating and pathetically blundering eyes. As if they weren’t scientists of top caliber high on his payroll. Was there not a lick of common sense in-between their ears?

But Drake could chew them out later. He needed to act fast. There was no telling how far a symbiote enhanced human could get. How far Eddie could be by now. Were they still in San Francisco? If it had been Drake, he would’ve been far from the city by now but Eddie Brock’s competence wasn’t much to speak for. The sentimental idiot was probably still here.

“Send a team out to Eddie Brock’s apartment and to his ex-fiance’s apartment. Detain Anne Weying and bring her here. If Brock won’t bring back by symbiote to me willingly, then maybe some incentive will help.”

There was a burst of confirmation as several people ran off to do his bidding. Drake quickly stopped them for a moment.

“Oh. And don’t hurt Brock too much,” he added coldly. “Feel free to use somewhat lethal force if you deem it necessary, as I’m sure he’ll be able to heal up just right. But if anyone actually kills Eddie Brock…” And here Drake’s voice grew darker and emotionless, “They’ll have to deal with me.”

~*~

It wasn’t hard to figure out that it was Doctor Skirth that had aided in the escape of his prize. She was certainly clever enough to evade the cameras around his lab. But not clever enough to hide her phone records where she had been in contact with Anne Weying.

And certainly not clever enough to evade the bullet Drake personally put through her skull.

~*~

Drake’s mood continued to sour over the next few days. Not only did his mercenaries fail to bring in Anne Weying as the symbiote helped to protect her. But Eddie and the symbiote were far too strong together to be captured with their current level of technology. Nothing short of weapons capable of devastating the city was going to bring Drake back his prize. Already the damage they done was gathering federal attention. A SWAT team had been dispatched to Eddie’s old workplace after the two of them had wreaked havoc there.

The thought did give Drake some sense of amusement though. A lot of people had been killed by the symbiote since it’s escape. A lot of heads eaten, just as it had threatened to do if anyone ever got close to “it’s Eddie”. Drake was surprised Anne Weying hadn’t been killed yet given her relationship to Eddie and the symbiotes possessive tendencies. The thought of what must be Eddie’s horror at all the people they had killed was deeply amusing. Drake could just imagine the look on his lovely face after one of the symbiotes rampages, his voice raised in disbelief as he scolded the symbiote. Drake could not wait to get him back.

And then there was a little girl in his lab. Another symbiote, one Drake had thought was long gone, arranging a deal between them.

**“You can get back your Eddie and I will get back my Venom,”** the thing which called itself Riot promised him.  **“Together we’ll be unstoppable. We won’t let those little bitches get away.”**

“Venom?” Drake asked.

**“The black symbiote. They are weak amongst our species, but formidable compared to yours. However, they cannot hope to best me. Venom is mine. OURS. I know you desire his host as well.”**

Drake wanted to be indignant at that. Wanted to say that he did not desire Eddie Brock in that way. But the words died on his tongue as the truth of Riot’s rang loud. Loathe has he was to admit it… He did desire Eddie. Drake Carlton had long thought himself above these base carnal human whims, but here he was, lusting after another man.

**“There is no need to be ashamed, Drake,”** Riot spoke in his mind.  **“There is no shame in desiring your property. They are ours. They think they can run but they cannot. Together, we can make them ours again.”**

“Yes,” Drake said into the empty lab. It was all so clear now. Not just for the sake of humanity but… for himself as well. Eddie belonged to him. Eddie and Venom belonged to Riot and Drake. That was the way the world was. “You’re right. They are ours and…”

And together in synchronicity, they said:  **_“And We’ll make them come back to us.”_ **

~*~

“ _ Anne _ ! What are you  _ doing? _ ”

Eddie Brock rushed up to the window and pressed his face and hands up against the cool glass. Venom’s exposed form, a mass of viscous black fluid crawled sporadically around the sealed room before latching onto the glass where Eddie was.

“This is for the best, Eddie,” Anne said. “You’re sick. That  _ thing _ was killing you!”

“But-” Eddie cut himself off. He felt strange… Empty. For weeks and weeks he had Venom’s voice as a constant at the back of his mind. At first it had been unnerving, then annoying, but eventually it became a rock he relied on as he trapped in the god forsaken laboratory by that sick fuck Carlton. Venom… Eddie knew that Venom’s species meant to destroy their planet. Knew that Venom had no remorse for anyone other than Eddie himself. By all logic, Eddie should be glad to be rid of the parasite that had been cannibalising him from the inside out but…

But he  _ needed  _ Venom. And Venom needed him. They had said so themselves as they comforted Eddie in those quietest and loneliest moments of their shared captivity. In the way they held Eddie in his sleep and whispered  **“mine”** in his mind. Was it wrong and unhealthy? Probably. But Eddie could no longer imagine a life without Venom.

“Please, Anne,” he pleaded with her. “You have to let me back in. They need me.”

She shook her head, blonde hair swishing around beautifully. Her face was scrunched in grief and stubbornness, “No, Eddie. It was making you sick. Hell! You’ve been missing for  _ weeks,  _ Eddie! I’ve been sick with worry!”

“Anne is right, Eddie,” Dan said with concern. He stood, walked over to Eddie, and placed a large warm hand on his back. “You’ve been through something traumatic. I don’t blame you for latching onto something. But I saw the MRI results, Eddie. That thing was eating you from the inside out.”

“That’s only because we haven’t been eating enough,” Eddie snapped at them, then sighed and retraced his steps. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I just- You guys don’t get it. They’re going to die without me!” He motioned back to Venom.

“It’s probably for the best,” Anne said with finality. “Right now, we just need to focus on making sure you’re safe and okay. We should head back to our apartment and figure out what to do next.” She bit her bottom lip in worry. “I haven’t heard back from Dora in days now. I’m scared of those implications. Plus we still have Carlton to worry about.”

Eddie’s face darkened at the name.

“Carlton is the reason for all this!” He said, “Don’t punish us for what that bastard did. H-he locked us up for so long. Experimented on us-” Eddie cut himself off, suddenly frightened of reliving those cold memories. Before he had Venom to fill up those spaces in his mind, but now it was just him alone with his increasingly horrifying thoughts and memories. Why was it so damn quiet?

Anne sighed, “Eddie… We aren’t punishing you. But you aren’t thinking clearly right now-”

“I am!”

“You are not!” She snapped. “Dan, help me take him to the car.” Her boyfriend nodded and carefully started leading Eddie towards the door.

Eddie shouted back to Venom and tried to protest against them, but in the end he felt too weak from being suddenly separated from Venom after so long together. He could only watch as the symbiote spasmed around behind the glass until he couldn’t see them at all.

~*~

They didn’t even make it to the car.

Two tranquilizers later, a bag had been thrown over Eddie’s head as he was forcibly dragged away from Anne and Dan’s unconscious bodies. He began to hyperventilate as his captors violently dragged him into a vehicle, as memories of those weeks of imprisonment began to surface again.

“Shut the fuck up, Brock. I’m so done with your shit. The amount of bullshit you’ve put me through these last three days…” The gruff voice of mercenary Roland Treece reached Eddie’s ears. “I oughta put a bullet between your eyes right now, if it didn’t mean pissing Carlton off. The boss isn’t happy with you.”

Eddie let out a dry laugh through his mini panic attack, “Ha! I don’t imagine he is. He’s also a cunt though so who gives a fuck-”

There was a heavy whack to his head from the butt of a gun followed by the sharp bark by Treece.

“Cut that shit out,” Treece hissed. “Can’t you see this little shit doesn’t even have the parasite on him anymore? We’d all be fucked otherwise. Rough him up too badly and he’ll actually die. At that point you stupid fucks can deal with Carlton on your own.”

“You’re…” Eddie took a moment to stretch out his jaw, head still ringing from the blow. “You’re smarter than you look, Treece.”

“Don’t push your fucking luck, Brock. The moment you outlive your usefulness, I’m gonna enjoy putting you out of your fucking misery for good.”

Eddie had nothing to comment on that.

~*~

“They captured him…”

Drake could not believe it. He also could not believe the joy that lit up in his chest at the news. The thought of having Eddie back, all to himself-

**“Ourselves,”** Riot corrected.  **“We are one now, Drake. What is yours is mine. What is Venom’s is also mine. Meaning this Eddie Brock also belongs to me.”**

“Right… of course,” Drake said dryly. But still, it could not quell excitement in him. Drake had never known himself to have such debased desires before, but could not deny that the idea of locking Eddie up and keeping him so that he could not escape… Sent waves of pleasure through him. Where had these possessive tendencies come from?

**“Part of them may come from us,”** said Riot.  **“But we cannot take credit for all of it.”**

Drake supposed you learned something new about yourself everyday. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this new revelation, but he was done not indulging himself. He would have Eddie and the symbiote Venom. He would have him and keep him.

“There is of course the issue that the symbiote is not with Eddie,” Drake commented.

**“It is of no matter. I’ve seen them in your memories. Venom has never bonded with another creature like this before, but it is not unheard of within our species to find The One. For many of us, we jump from host to host until we discover the one host we desire the most. The body which fits us the most perfectly, as if it were made for us. It is the host we shall stay with forever. A bond very sacred amongst our species.”**

Drake was almost hesitant to ask, “Am I…”

**“No, you are not Our One,”** Riot said sounding maliciously amused.  **“But I can see that Eddie Brock is Venom’s One. They will not leave him alone. As long as we have Eddie, Venom will come to us.”**

A few minutes later, Drake got a ping on his smartphone. The excitement from before once again bubbled up in his chest.

“He’s here.”

~*~

They put him in a godforsaken glass cage again. Eddie was getting very tired of all this. They had also seen it fit to strap him down to a chair this time as well, so that he couldn’t even pace around to vent his helpless frustration. Eddie was getting pretty fucking tired of being a damsel in distress.

“Eddie.”

He looked up and scowled as Drake Carlton casually strolled into the room.

“What the fuck do you want, Carlton. I don’t have the symbiote so you might as well just kill me now. I’m useless to you.”

To Eddie’s surprise, Carlton actually threw back his head and laughed. It was so fucking disturbing that he had to wonder if Carlton had finally gone fully insane. Not that the psycho was every all that sane to begin with considering the shit he was willing to do.

“You think you’ll get out of this that easy?” Carlton asked. “You poor simple idiot.”

“I’m sitting right here!”

Carlton shook his head. “No no, Eddie. I’m not letting you go. See, you need to be punished for running away. Good pets don’t run away from their masters. And you’ve been a very bad pet, Eddie.”

Eddie’s mouth fell open in shock.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Carlton?” He asked, “Is this another one of your sick mind tricks? Have you actually gone full batshit crazy? Because the bs that just came out of your mouth? That was fucking insane. I’m not actually sure if I heard you right! Did you just say- No. Nevermind. Don’t even repeat yourself. I’m just going to pretend like you didn’t just say the most disgusting thing anyone has ever said to me. And I’ve had an alien fucking parasite stuck in my head for  _ a month _ !”

**“Watch your mouth, filthy vermin!”**

Eddie was embarrassed to say that the squeal that came from his mouth was very high pitched and very unmanly. But in his defense he was utterly unprepared for the giant ugly reddish symbiote head that suddenly materialized in front of him, seemingly originating from Carlton’s body.

“What the  _ fuck _ !”

“Riot, please,” Carlton said sighing. “And you, Eddie. You should know the symbiotes don’t like being called parasites. A little decorum for our guests please.”

“Decoru-” Eddie sputtered indignantly. “You fucking  _ kidnapped me  _ and you’re going to lecture me about  _ decorum _ ?”

“I would not have had to kidnap you if you had not run away.”

Eddie honestly could not believe the shit he was hearing. Somehow in this entire mess, the fact that Carlton somehow got another symbiote and bonded with it was not even the most shocking thing to be revealed in the last few minutes. Eddie wasn’t even sure what to make of that whole master/pet bullshit the madman was spouting. It was sick and that was all Eddie wanted to know about it.

“Are you kidding me! Are you actually fucking with me right now?” Eddie gasped. “How are you so utterly removed from sanity?”

“Watch it, Eddie,” Carlton warned darkly. “Good boys don’t speak like that to their owners.”

“See! This! This is the shit I’m talking about! Where the fuck is this sick shit coming from?!”

“Alright,” Carlton sighed and pulled a syringe from his coat pocket. The sight of it made Eddie physically recoil back as a bad feeling gathered at the pit of his stomach. “We’re done with this silly charade. When you wake back up again we’ll have gotten Venom back and then the second phase of our plan will begin.”

Eddie shook his head, “Second phase? Shit. You don’t even know  _ why  _ these fuckers are here do you?  _ Listen, Carlton,  _ it's not what you think-”

He was cut off when the needle punctured his arm. Without Venom there to assist, the unanesthetized administration was painful enough to give him pause at the sudden pinch. Whatever chemical was in the syringe though was fast acting, because Eddie tried to speak again and his voice began to slur. Within seconds his vision was starting to grow dark and dizzy.

“Sleep, Eddie.  **_You won’t escape us again._ ** **”**


End file.
